


La mort danse dans ton ombre

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Sadness, Satine is like a daughter to Marie, Short, Sickness, ill
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Tu dors sans te douter un seul instant que les hommes ne sont pas les seuls à être tombés sous ton charme, la mort elle aussi t'a trouvée à son goût.
Relationships: Christian/Satine (Moulin Rouge!) (mentioned), Marie & Satine
Kudos: 1





	La mort danse dans ton ombre

**Author's Note:**

> Le film Moulin Rouge est la propriété de Baz Luhrmann

La mort danse dans ton ombre

Tu dors sans te douter un seul instant que les hommes ne sont pas les seuls à être tombés sous ton charme, la mort elle aussi t'a trouvée à son goût. Ma pauvre chérie tu ne mérites pas ça, pas toi qui as donné ton corps pour ce cabaret, toi qui as sacrifié ton innocence et qui as accepté de renoncer à l'amour pour gagner ta croûte. 

Je me rappelle très clairement le jour où Harold t'a ramené ici alors que tu n'avais que treize ans, je revois ton visage remplit d'espoir de connaître autre chose que ce que tu avais connu jusqu'à présent. Tu étais si jeune, si frêle, tu semblais si perdue ne sachant pas dans quoi tu mettais les pieds. Je me suis immédiatement attachée à toi, et tu m'as rendu cet attachement, dans lequel tu voyais une forme d'amour. Tu es la première de qui je me sens proche, lorsque les autres filles sont arrivées ici elles étaient plus âgées, et la vie les avait déjà écorché, mais ce n'était pas ton cas, il te restait une part d'enfance que j'avais trouvé touchante. 

Les années avaient passé, tu avais grandi et étais devenue la parfaite courtisane que Harold avait entraîné. Tous les hommes te désiraient et sentir leur regard sur toi flattait ton ego, tu existais enfin, et tu avais l'illusion d'avoir le pouvoir sur eux, de pouvoir les manipuler et obtenir tout ce que tu désirais d'eux. Tu avais renoncé au grand amour sans regrets ni remords car tu avais fini par être convaincu que pour te nourrir il fallait que tu n'appartiennes à personne, et que les hommes paient des sommes colossales pour t'acheter. L'amour ne te manquait pas car tu ne l'avais jamais connu et tu croyais que cela n'existait pas, sinon les êtres humains de sexe masculin ne viendraient jamais dans les cabarets pour admirer des filles comme toi. 

Pourtant la vie peut-être honteuse de ce qu'elle t'avait infligée avait décidé de t'offrir ce beaucoup de femmes recherchaient ; l'amour d'un seul homme, et pour toi ce fut Christian, ce garçon que tu as fait engagé en tant qu'écrivain de la nouvelle pièce. Tu ne pensais que ce n'était qu'un béguin, une amourette passagère, mais dès l'instant où je vous ai vu vous embrasser j'ai su que c'était plus que ça, et pour la première fois je t'ai vu sourire avec ton cœur. 

Tu es amoureuse de lui parce qu'il ne te regarde pas comme une chose à posséder mais comme une femme à chérir. Il t' aime pour ce que tu es et malgré ce que tu fais, et pour une fois tu es libre de tout mensonge, libre d'être aimé en tant que Satine et pas en tant que courtisane. Ce n'est pas toi qui lui donne du plaisir, c'est lui qui t'en fait éprouver. 

La vie avait donc décidé pour se racheter de t'accorder le droit de vivre un grand amour mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que la mort était également tombée sous ton charme, et avait donc décidé de t'avoir avant que tu ne deviennes vieille et ridée. 

Si je le pouvais j'échangerais ma place contre la tienne car moi j'ai déjà bien assez vécu, et il n'y a plus rien que j'attende de l'existence, alors que toi tu rêves sûrement de te marier avec lui, d'avoir des enfants avec lui, et de partir loin du Moulin Rouge. Tu dors paisiblement en songeant à une autre vie loin d'ici sans savoir que ta vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, que chaque jour te rapproche de la mort qui s'impatiente de t'avoir pour elle. 

Je sais que tu ne considères plus le Moulin comme ta maison, mais ma pauvre chérie, il est devenu ta prison et tu ne connaîtras pas d'autre endroit qu'ici.


End file.
